A suspension device is interposed between a vehicle body and a wheel in a vehicle in general. In the suspension device, a suspension spring for elastically supporting the vehicle body and a shock absorber generating a damping force for suppressing an extension/contraction motion of this suspension spring are provided in parallel. The suspension device suppresses transmission of an impact caused by irregularity on a road surface to the vehicle body and makes riding comfort of the vehicle favorable.
In the suspension device called a front fork suspending a front wheel of a saddle type vehicle such as a bicycle, a tricycle and the like, a telescopic tube member composed of an outer tube and an inner tube going into/out of this outer tube is stood on both sides of the front wheel. The shock absorber and the suspension spring are accommodated in these tube members, and openings on a vehicle body side and a wheel side of the tube member are closed by a pair of sealing members in general.
As disclosed in JP2010-159018A and JP2012-67776A, the front forks include a type in which the damping force generated by the shock absorber is electrically adjusted. In the front fork disclosed in JP2012-67776A, the shock absorber and a damping force adjustment portion for electrically adjusting the damping force generated by this shock absorber are provided on one of the pair of tube members standing on both sides of the front wheel. Moreover, a suspension spring and a reaction force adjustment portion for adjusting a reaction force of this suspension spring are provided on the other of the pair of tube members. This front fork can electrically adjust the damping force as the front fork as a whole and can also adjust the reaction force of the suspension spring by an adjuster.